


The Time Between Our Beginning And End

by Iforgiveyou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn in Later Chapters, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgiveyou/pseuds/Iforgiveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All doubt was cleared from Will's mind as he fell down with the man he loved. It didn't matter what would happen now, for they were finally together.<br/>Maybe there was a place for them in this world after all. </p><p>But what happens to them after the fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Between Our Beginning And End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written, so any feedback is more than welcome!

Will felt Hannibal’s heart beating fast as he lowered his head to rest on the other man’s chest. Hannibal’s body pressed against his felt both strong and vulnerable, the fabric of his shirt against Will’s cheek was soaked with blood but comforting. Standing there, embracing Hannibal with his bloodstained hands, Will finally felt stable. He was no longer afraid of falling into the endless void of madness, and if that is what was happening, it was controlled. He was in control.

_This is where we are supposed to be_

Hannibal inhaled sharply and pressed his head on Will’s messy curls. His hands were grasping tightly on Will’s shirt, as if he was afraid the man could disappear any moment. But Will wasn’t going to, this was the only place he wanted to be, where he belonged. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe he was breaking, letting the darkness in through the cracks of his mind. But it was beautiful. Still Will didn’t feel broken. He raised his head, and saw his own reflection in Hannibal’s dark eyes, himself in Hannibal. Clutching onto the man even tighter, Will saw tears forming in the corners of Hannibal’s eyes. This was more than life, this was art. Will took a step forward, pushing them both over the edge of the cliff, his whisper only barely audible.“I love you Hannibal”

The fall into emptiness was like a cure on Will’s mind; everything was clear, almost easy. Nothing could separate them anymore, not betrayal nor forgiveness. The water roamed over them, taking both into its cold embrace. There was no before or after, only that moment of utter peace, and Will wasn’t fighting against it anymore. They sunk deeper and deeper, feeling the others touch for the first time in three years. They were finally together, conjoined. The last thing Will felt before losing consciousness was Hannibal’s hand under his touch, his lips on Will’s. The salty sea water was flooding into Will’s mouth in between the kiss, and even though he was chocking, he could breathe more freely than ever before.

_If this is how it ends, there is no better way to die than feeling the life pour from your lips._

 

x

 

Will woke up tasting blood in his mouth. Every inch of his body was aching with pain and the sunlight burned his eyes as Will forced them open. He was laying on his own bed, staring at the sealing and wondering why it looked so unfamiliar. Will himself felt so different it was almost unnatural how his house would stay immutable.

_How had he gotten here?_

He was still wearing the same bloodstained clothes as the night before, that night. They were now sticking to his skin and dyeing the sheets red. Memories of the cold water flooded into his mind, becoming clearer every moment. What first had felt like a dream was now so vivid Will could almost see the surging Atlantic behind closed eyes. He remembered the fall, the ocean closing in around them. Hannibal’s lips on his.

_Where was Hannibal?_

Will felt worry starting to fill his mind. He tried to get up despite the feeling of his body breaking, but was unsuccessful to even raise his head. He wanted to run out of the room and look for Hannibal, or at least call him. Will just wanted to know he was alright. The possibility of only one of them surviving had not even crossed Will’s mind; it was both or neither. They were too blurred with each other to be separated. Will was frustrated by his inability of doing anything to calm down, so he did the only thing possible and closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep again. Will could already feel his body becoming heavier when a familiar voice made his eyes flung open.

“Will.”

Hannibal had entered the room so quietly Will had not heard him open the door, but now he was standing next to Will’s bed, looking down at the other man with a worried expression on his face. Hannibal was wearing only a pair of brown pajama pants, an outfit differing radically from his usual formal suits. There was a white bandage wrapped over his abdomen, but otherwise Hannibal seemed to have very little injuries. Will’s hand traveled to touch his own face, but flinched away quickly when the pain swept over his whole body like electric shocks.

“Don’t touch it.” Hannibal sat on the bed taking a bottle of disinfectant from the table and started to clean Will’s wounds. Will muffled a pained cry and let Hannibal hold his face up as he dabbed the deep cut on Will’s cheek. No words were needed for them to understand each other, and when Hannibal finally spoke, Will felt like he had heard Hannibal’s words before they even came out of his mouth.

“Were you intending to kill me?” Hannibal held Will’s chin higher to look at his eyes. Talking was hard for Will since his face was so sore he barely managed to get any words out, but with unsteady voice he answered;

“No, not kill you. At least not only you.” The difficulty Will had speaking clearly caught Hannibal’s attention. He reached for something on the table again, trailed a thumb across Will’s lower lip opening his mouth, and pushed a pill past the man’s lips.

“It will help with the pain”, Hannibal said and lifted a glass of water to Will’s lips who drank it greedily, only now realizing how thirsty he was. Hannibal observed him the whole time, reading every emotion from the other man’s face.

“So it was an escape. You gave away the obligation of making a decision, letting fate decide for you. For us.” The pain was already easier to tolerate, maybe because of what Hannibal had given him, or because his body was getting used to it. However Will was already able to speak without much difficulty. He slowly sat up leaning to the headboard.

“Do you think this was fate?” Will moved his hands to rest on his lap. Hannibal’s eyes followed his every motion, waiting for Will to settle before continuing.

“It was inevitable.” Will’s eyelids were getting heavy. The medicine kicked in and Will was already half asleep, not sure if words were really coming out of his mouth or if he just heard them inside his mind.

“Maybe there was no other way for us.” Will closed his eyes letting the last words flow out. “I couldn’t live with you, yet I couldn’t live without.”

“So you chose to do neither.” Hannibal’s voice sounded distant, every moment getting quieter as Will gave in to the exhaustion and let sleep wash over him.


End file.
